


It's Showtime

by Krisser__kris



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Inspired by a Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-18
Updated: 2002-12-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A hard boiled detective and a street cop are brought together to be TV cops. Can they complete the pilot before killing each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> AU. Orignially published in My Mongoose Ezine ; Many More Movies of The Sentinel - based on the movie "Showtime"January 11, 2003
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Mary for the beta.
> 
> Thanks to Patt for the art and the encouragement.

**It's Showtime**

**by krisser**

 

Detective Jim Ellison took another look at the future police academy graduates and started his conclusion. “One of the most important points to remember is that police work isn’t like TV. A lot of time is spent just learning your area, noting what’s out of place. It is not the shoot’em up and knock’em out stuff.”

\------

Officer Blair Sandburg pulled his vehicle into traffic. He couldn’t wait to be a detective, he just knew he’d fit in there. After a ride along last year as an anthropology student, Sandburg discovered he loved police work and went through the academy. He was hoping to take the detective’s exam. He just needed a break.

\------

Jim was on his way to a sting operation and he stopped in for a cup of coffee. He was in plain clothes, but he had several weapons on him. He couldn’t help but notice the patrol cop getting an icee slush. ‘Kids,’ he thought to himself, drinking cold shit on a cold night. He couldn’t help noting that his Watch Commander must be real liberal, the kid had long hair. It was tied back but it was sure longer than regulation was for him just out of the academy.

He nodded to the kid as he left the 7-11.

Officer Blair Sandburg watched the hot ‘babe‘ as he poured his huge coffee. He didn’t look directly at him, cops usually made civilians nervous, and this one looked so very straight. Bummer.

It was as he was leaving that he saw the weapon tucked in his belt. Slush forgotten, Officer Sandburg stepped out after him and noted his direction before he called in for back up.

The local news media trolling for action heard the call and converged on the specified area.

Detective Jim Ellison, unaware of the cop’s interest, met up with a guy from vice, Rob Dunlap, and the two of them entered the warehouse for their undercover sting.

The drugs were seen and tested. The money was about to change hands when the area was buzzed by a helicopter. The dealers got antsy and pulled their weapons, Jim tried to keep them in the groove, but after the second helicopter pass, the dealers could see their location on the TVs they used for background noise. Pissed, they stated shooting.

Jim’s coffee cup actually held a gun instead of Java and he wounded one guy, then ran out after the other. Before he could catch up with his perp, he was faced with an officer of the law. The Kid from the 7-11.

“Freeze, Cascade PD. Lay your weapon on the ground.” Blair told the man he had followed.

“You don’t understand,” Jim began, trying to reach for his badge.

“Don’t make me shoot you. Lay your weapon down.” Blair was firm like he had been taught. But he also knew that he had to be prepared to shoot if necessary. He put that into his voice.

Jim believed him and didn’t want to get shot so he did as instructed.

The news media helicopter radioed out over their PA, “Good job, officer.”

Both men looked up and Blair smiled for the camera, Jim used the opportunity to relieve the kid of his weapon and handcuffed him to the fence. “Now you can smile for the camera, Ace.” Then, Jim took off after his fleeing perp.

Blair just kept his head down in embarrassment. Damn, he’d never make detective this way.

\----

Jim ran through the laundromat and connected up with Rod again. Together, they ran down the alley. Rod directed the route, having had the drop on the perp. They got their dealer in sight, but before either could discharge their weapons, a news media van popped out of the alley and stopped right in front of them.

The news team shined their bright light directly into the cop’s eyes and asked, “Tell us, is police work is exciting?”

While Jim and Rob threw their arms up to block the light, the drug dealer stopped and turned back, watching the fiasco. He shot his automatic weapon at the lot of them, dispersing bullets far and wide. Jim wanted to chase the perp, but his partner was down and he went to check on Rob.

Jim called out to the media folk only because of his training, “Every one all right?”

He could see that Rob was hit and was bleeding from his chest. Rob told him that the bullet penetrated the vest. Jim called for an ambulance, “Officer down.”

One of the media guys had his camera running and was filming Jim and Rob.

Blaming the media for the loss of the perp and the broken sting operation, he yelled in a vicious manner. “Get that thing away from here.” He pointed to the camera still filming.

The cameraman didn’t budge. He actually went in for a close up.

At the lack of compliance he yelled again. “Get the camera out of here.” When the cameraman didn’t move or acknowledge him, he pushed it out of his face.

This got a reaction from the newsman. “Hey, I’m just doing my job.”

Jim drew his weapon and shot the light out. The newsman dropped the camera like it was on fire. He ran away.

The media helicopters hovering above got the whole thing on tape.

\--------

The tape played on the 10 and 11 o’clock news.

It played every hour on the hour the next day.

Simon saw it and then got to hear about from the Police Chief and the Mayor. The Police Chief had been approached by a news show team. The news show wanted Ellison. Both the Mayor and Chief said no. The news team screamed lawsuit. They were then happy to serve up one Jim Ellison.

The Chief told Banks that he was forced to agree by the Mayor. The cops needed a good image and he wanted to avoid a major lawsuit. Banks smiled to himself. The Chief hated Ellison, so he was the last cop he would have picked to represent them.

\------

All Ellison wanted to do was work his case. He had the one perp in the interview room but he had already lawyered up.

Detective Brown tapped on the door and then opened it. “Jim, Captain wants to speak with you when you’re done here.”

The lawyer piped up, “He can go now, we’re through here.”

Jim was frustrated. He followed Brown to Simon’s office.

Simon explained what the Chief and the Mayor wanted. He explained what the real-life cop show people wanted.

Ellison jumped up and ground out, “No!”

“They only want you.” Simon smiled.

“Hell, Simon, all I did was shoot out their one camera,” Jim thought he had showed great restraint.

Captain Banks slapped two different papers in front of Jim, “You made us look like savages. And the station threatened a million dollar lawsuit. You’re lucky you didn’t kill him or they would have your ass.”

“No way. I’m not doing it.”

“Look, Jim, the Chief already cut the deal. You do the show, they drop the suit. Your ass is theirs.”

“Captain,” Jim’s voice was begging.

Simon shook his head, “Jim, they want you. We need some good community relations and you’re our best cop……… so, Jim, you’re it.”

“Whatre they gonna do? Follow me around when I’m doing real police work. We gotta track the weapon that hit Rob. Simon…”

“Just forget the camera’s there, Simon told him, grinning.

“This is bullshit!”

“Jim, you screwed up. Now you have to play ball… end of story. You meet with the producer tomorrow. Name of Connor.”

“Well, I’ll tell you right now, I’m not taking orders from coked-out dick head.”

Simon smirked, “Well, then there shouldn’t be any problem, Connor doesn’t have a dick, go check her out yourself.” He was enjoying the stunned look on his detective’s face. “You’re off until tomorrow. Get outta here.”

Ellison looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. He stormed out of the office and nearly knocked Connor over. He didn’t stop. He was off until tomorrow.

Connor watched the next new star storm past. She turned to her assistant, Rafe, “He’s not very friendly. I know. Find out where he likes to eat. I’ll treat him to lunch tomorrow.”

\-------

Connor couldn’t believe that she was sitting down at Wonderburger. She held out her hand to Jim, “Megan Connor, Mr. Ellison.”

“Detective,” was his only reply as he took a huge bite of burger.

“Detective. Can I call you Jim?” She used her most pleasant voice.

“No.”

“Okay. Well, let me tell you about the show.” She was interrupted before she could say more.

“I don’t want you interfering in my work,” Jim stated between bites.

“We’re just here to film you doing just that…. your work. Maybe it’ll help if I learn what makes you tick.”

“I don’t tick.” Jim wiped his mouth before drinking down half his soda.

“Sure you do, everybody does.” She spoke from experience.

“Nope, not me.” Jim just shook his head.

“Want to tell me a bit about yourself? Do you have a girlfriend, wife?”

“Ex-wife.”

“Was it a painful divorce? I only ask cause I went through one myself.”

Jim nodded.

“Did you drink?” She figured he was a hard man to live with.

Jim was insulted, “Listen, I don’t want to be here doing your dumbass show. I’m only here because my Captain made me. My private life stays private. I have no interest in you, your stupid questions or the show.”

“Not only do I understand your resistance, I appreciate it.” Connor tried a new track.

“Good! So we through here.” Jim stated as he took her at her word and got up. He threw a ten out for the waitress.

Connor stood up, “Hey! I’m not into making the same ole bullshit cop show. That’s why I believe that if you and I are honest and open, we can do something very special here.”

Jim looked back at her, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Jim, I’m talking about reality. About letting the world find out who Jim Ellison really is.” She looked earnestly into his face.

Jim smiled insincerely, “I don’t want the world to know me. I can’t do my job.”

“Being on the cover of Time, when you returned a hero, didn’t hurt your policework.”

Jim sighed, “Most people don’t know that’s me and I’d appreciate it if you’d keep that between us.”

“No way, Jim. That’s good press and with a new show, we need all the good press we can get.” Connor planned to exploit that.

“This is no Serpico bullshit.” Jim was getting mad.

Jim, that anger is great. The audience will connect with it.”

Ellison rolled his eyes, “I’m outta here.

“I’ll call you later so we can discuss your new partner.” Connor called after him.

Jim just raised his hand in the air, never breaking pace.

\-------

“I tell you, most of these cops are so… well… they wouldn’t work well on camera.” Connor was stymied.

“Meg, look at this stuff. It’s from that night. This is the street cop that stopped Ellison. He was then subsequently handcuffed by him. The camera seems to like him.” Rafe suggested to his boss.

“You’re right, his eyes are beautiful. Let’s talk to his boss.”

\----

“Yes, Captain, I’ll do it. Anything to get out of here for awhile. I have a large collection of handcuffs now. My locker is over flowing with them daily.” Officer Sandburg told his boss.

“Ellison has a rep for not working well with partners. It won’t be easy.” Charlie told him. He didn’t know why, but he liked the kid.

Blair rolled his eyes, “It’ll sure beat this precinct for a few weeks. Besides, maybe I’ll pick up some pointers for the next detective’s exam.”

“Okay, Blair. I’ll sign the temporary transfer. Be careful.” Charlie implored.

Blair nodded, happy to be free of the ribbing he had endured during the last few days.

\-------

Blair reported in plain clothes to Captain Simon Banks’ office. He walked in and found Jim Ellison already there. Start as you mean to go was his motto. He jumped right in.

“Hey, man, nice to see ya again. Before, I didn’t know you were a cop. I saw the gun and all. I especially didn’t know you were Jim Ellison. Wow, way cool.” Blair couldn’t hide the hero worship in his voice. He put out his hand to shake Jim’s.

“You just get out of the academy or what?” Jim ignored the hand.

“A year ago.”

“Well, that was a bullshit, rookie mistake. If I’d been a bad guy, you’d be dead.” Jim’s disgust in his voice.

Feeling abashed, Blair looked at his shoes before getting his enthusiasm back. “But, hey, man. This is gonna be so cool working with you. I want to take the detective’s exam myself.”

Looking at the long hair, casual dress and listening to his speech, Jim couldn’t really believe that they would even try to pair him with this. “Look, you neo, hippie, witch doctor, punk, just tell them no. I don’t want no partner. Especially a rookie. Get it?”

“Hey, you’ll have to better than that. Believe me, I have heard a lot worse through the years. I’m not going back to lockers full of handcuffs, so live with it.”

“Hell, I’ll probably die of it with you at my side. They’ll aim for you and hit me instead.”

\-----------

Captain Banks saw Jim closing in on him. He figured that he just met up with ‘Mr. Natural’. He plastered a huge grin on his face. “Ellison, I don’t even want to hear it. You’re doing it. That’s an order.”

Jim just watched as his captain passed him by.

\--------

The undercover police car roared down the street, through the burning debris. It came to a screeching halt as its officers jumped out before it was completely still.

“Freeze, Cascade PD.” Blair yelled with his weapon in front of him.

Jim stood there and looked around him, then asked, “What is it I’m supposed to do?”

“CUT.”

William Shatner raised his hands high into the air as he shook his head slightly, “Ah, let’s do it again.”

Blair raised his gun and yelled again, “Freeze, Cascade PD.”

Jim rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked to Shatner and the director, “Is that how he’s gonna do it?”

“Hey, it can’t get better than that.” Blair told his new partner.

Then to Jim’s major annoyance, the kid bounced on his toes.

“Try it again, here goes,” Shatner, actor and police consultant, tried to be patient.

“Freeze, Cascade PD.” Blair said to the camera.

Jim said without emotion, “Patrolling your neighborhood, Friday…” Jim didn’t remember. He didn’t care.

Blair piped in with, “Friday night at eight.”

Jim sighed, “Patrolling every Friday night at eight.”

Shatner nodded, “Good, now be happy.”

“Why should I look happy. I’m patrolling the neighborhood.” Jim asked the actor.

“Well, your happy cause you’re patrolling.” Shatner tried smiling at the cop to set the mood.

Megan added, “Keeping it safe, Jim.”

Shatner whispered to Connor, “This is the worse actor I have ever seen.”

Next, they moved on to practice bursting into a room with a camera rolling.

Blair was having fun. He loved getting pointers from T.J. Hooker and he ate it up.

Jim was there because it was an order.

“Cut.”

“What?” Jim asked.

“Here, let me show you.” William Shatner went outside the doors and yelled, “Action.” He did his famous Hooker roll and landed on his feet. “The trick is to always know where the camera is.”

“Right now, the camera is just in my way,” was Jim’s response.

Blair was bouncing in place. He had just gotten to see, in person, that famous roll. “Cool.” He turned to the star. “Mr. Shatner, I always thought that T.J. Hooker was one of the most underrated cops shows on TV. No one came through a door like you did.”

“Why, thank you, Detective Sandburg.” The actor turned and faced his fan.

“Whoa, wait a minute. This guy is no detective, he’s a..” Jim clarified.

“Hey, I play a detective on the show…” Blair began to defend himself.

“No fighting here. Let’s go practice some hood rolls.” Shatner guided them toward the doors.

Jim’s face showed his puzzlement, “What?”

“Get with it, man. Just like it sounds like. Rolling on hoods.” Blair explained, wondering if Jim had ever seen the cop show.

“Gee, why am I not surprised that you would know this?” Jim followed them outside.

Blair tried a hood roll and Shatner applauded his work. Then he motioned for Jim to try. Jim walked up next to the car and jumped on the hood.

“No, no, not like that. Here, let me show you.” The seventy year old man ran and jumped onto the hood. He slid across like a pro. Only problem, he kept sliding and ended up on the ground on the other side of the car.

Before Jim could laugh aloud, his phone rang. He talked quickly and hung up. He started for the door.

“Where you going Jim?” Megan asked.

“I gotta wash this shit outta my hair and I gotta change my clothes,” Jim told them as he walked out.

Megan watched him leave and told Rafe, “This is it. Action, finally. We follow.”

Blair trotted along behind them.

\--------

Jim liked being back in his own clothes. He was also glad to be shaking the show crew, what a joke. He unlocked his car door only to see cameras set on the dash. He turned to Connor, who showed up just behind him, “What in the hell did you do to my car?”

The producer smiled, “We outfitted it with micro cameras. Just pretend they aren’t even there.”

Jim shook his head and said disdainfully, “Just pretend they’re not even there…”

“We’ll be right behind you in the van.”

Jim wondered when he would ever get any real police work done again.

Blair climbed in the passenger side.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m your partner, man.” Blair smiled as he said it, liking the way it sounded. Partner.

Jim said loud enough for his passenger to hear, “Just pretend he’s not even here.”

“That’s harsh, man.” Blair was still smiling.

“Damn! Look, don’t speak, just listen. Since we’re gonna be partners for the next few weeks, there are a few things we gotta get straight. You gotta know that I have your back covered, and I gotta know that you have mine. When the shift is over it’s a different story, but on the job, when were out there on the job, you’re the only person in the world that I can depend on. Not my friends, not my family, not anybody, just you.”

“I’m there for you.” Blair told him seriously.

“It’s the most important thing, there is no other way to look at it. And it’s gotta start right now.”

Blair nodded.

They arrived at the crime scene.

In front of them was a blown up house. Nothing left standing. There were two body bags. Jim walked up to the forensic chief and asked, “Why is this related to my case?”

Serena held up the shell casing. “The same kind that pierced Rob’s vest.”

Samantha Revees from ballistics, came up from behind and commented, “Those are 12 gauge, armor piercing, depleted uranium shells.”

“Sam,” Jim nodded and put a casing into his pocket.

Sam continued, “I found high explosive incendiary rounds scattered around the area, too. Looks like the same gun that took out the news van and Rob’s vest. The weapon appears to be hand held, fully automatic with interchangeable magazines. Which is somewhat troubling because, technically, this gun doesn’t exist.”

“What do you mean, doesn’t exist?” Jim wanted it clarified.

“In my business, Jim, it’s like that fifty-foot shark,” Sam told him.

Jim rolled his eyes, “Speak English, Sam.”

“It’s the one that everybody knows is out there but that nobody has ever seen,” she replied.

“Any idea who made it?”

Sam took in a deep breath, “It’s a custom job. My guess is probably Eastern European.”

Jim nodded. “Thanks, keep your eyes open.”

Blair was still over with Serena. He bent down and turned some debris over.

Serena told him, “Don’t touch that.”

Exasperated, Blair looked up at her, “I am a cop, I do know what I’m doing.”

The forensic team member rolled her eyes as Jim approached.

“So, then what do you know?” Jim quizzed, not expecting much but the obvious.

“That this was personal and to teach a lesson. And the guy like to go to clubs.”

“How do you know that?” Jim asked.

“Look a the state of the house, that’s a lesson for sure…”

“No, not that. That he like to go clubbing.”

“Oh, back over there, there were lots of partially burned match book covers. All real hip clubs.”

Blair felt Jim’s eyes and suspicious glare.

“Hey, before I was a cop, I was an anthropologist. Part of my job was walking into a place and trying to figure out what happened there. Usually, it was a few thousand years vacant, but the same principle.”

Jim just looked at his partner “Humm.”

\---------

Connor stopped in at Blair’s place. “Nice. Large. Is a warehouse the typical police housing?”

“No, just a left over from my college days.”

“Blair, I’m thinking that for the show to work, you and Jim need to work better together. I’m thinking that you guys need to bond. Do stuff together in your off time.”

Blair sighed, “I’m game, but I don’t think Ellison will be too fond of the idea. He doesn’t like me much.”

“That’s what we need to change. Come with me, I have an idea. Just go along with whatever I say.”

They arrived at Jim’s place. He lived on the third floor. Blair knocked.

Jim answered and immediately asked, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Blair shook his head, not put off, “How hard is it to say, hi Blair, nice to see you?”

Jim shrugged, “Not hard, just not truthful.”

“I brought Chinese,” Blair said hopefully.

“Hi, Jimbo,” Megan said from behind. “The show needs to see you guys on your off time. See you hang out at clubs, do guy stuff.”

“You have my work time, not my down time, don’t call me Jimbo,” Jim shuddered with the last.

“Do I need to call the mayor?” The producer used her ace in the hole.

“Shit!” Jim shook his head; this kept getting worse and worse.

“Nice place. Kinda sparse.” Blair walked around the loft apartment.

“I like it.”

Megan asked incredulously, “Is this your living area?”

“No, it’s just the tunnel entrance to the bat cave.”

Blair laughed at the answer.

Megan just nodded sagely, “Ahh.”

Jim detected disappointment in her voice. “What? My place not exciting enough?”

“Not really. Blair lives in a warehouse.”

“Oh, should I move in with him, too?” The sarcasm was not lost on Blair.

Megan didn’t hear it, “That’s an idea…”

Blair distracted Jim from another argument. “Jim, who made this?” He held up a ceramic cup that looked like a drunk person made it. “A guy on crack?”

“Jim?” Megan fought for his attention, “The audience want to see all aspects of your life, including where you live.”

He turned back to the lady, “Well, I live right here and here is where I’m gonna stay.”

Blair walked around some more, looking into nooks and crannies. He called out, “Hey, I found the crack head’s workshop.” There was laughter in his voice.

Megan followed Jim to a small room where there was a pottery wheel and lots of clay.

“Jim, you’re full of surprises.” There was real surprise in her voice.

Blair was curious, “How long you’ve been doing this?”

“Six years.” Jim answered patiently. He knew that if he tried to leave the subject now, they would be all over him.

“Six years?” Blair held up a malformed plate, “Wow, you’ve really got a knack for it.”

Insulted, he shooed them out, “Okay, all of you, outta here.”

“Okay… Back to the bonding idea…… how about a club tonight?” Megan asked, like a bull terrier with a bone.

“I’m down with that.” Blair was trying to be agreeable.

“‘Guy stuff’ is not done at clubs. Guy stuff is fishing or camping, shit like that.” Jim tried to explain to the morons.

Megan sighed, “Jim, it would be easier to take the cameras into clubs, not traipse all over the mountains.”

Blair could see Jim was not going to agree to a club. He decided to switch sides. “I like the outdoor idea. I could do that.

Jim saw a few days without the infernal cameras, “Fishing. I’ll take Blair fishing.”

“Okay,” Megan appeared to mull it over, “Well, we can edit the footage we have up ‘til now.”

“Fun.” Blair bounced.

\-----

Jim followed the uninvited guests back down to the street only to find his sedan being towed away and a Hummer was being pulled into its place. Megan dangled the keys. Jim rolled his eyes.

Blair volunteered, “ I got a 65 Corvair. It so retro…..” He shut up at Jim’s look.

\-----

They were in the Hummer well on their way up into the mountains before Jim stopped looking in his rear view mirror. He had a hard time believing that Connor was allowing them to be alone. He had already checked the vehicle for cameras and recording devises. It was only after that that he had packed the gear and started off.

Blair noted that Jim had finally relaxed. He figured it was the best time for some truth. “Jim, I gotta be honest with you, I’ve never done any actual fishing before. I’ve hunted fish with a spear when I was in Asia, but never any of that conventional stuff.”

“Don’t worry, a kid could learn it in a few minutes. I think the hard part for you will be the quiet time that’s necessary.” Jim said dryly. He hadn’t pegged the rookie as a fisherman.

“That’s harsh. I can do quiet. Stakeouts, libraries and there was that time in Asia that any sound would have had the tiger down on me in a flash, so I can do quiet.”

“Try practicing right now.” Jim never took his eyes off the road.

Blair smiled, he had walked right into that one. He rested his head against the window and watched Cascade whiz by.

Jim found that the kid could do quiet. Maybe the next five days wouldn’t be so bad.

Two hours later Jim turned off the highway onto a dirt road. Just when it looked like the road ended, Jim parked the vehicle.

Jim pulled out the tent, Blair grabbed the sleeping bags and mats and the two cops set up camp. Blair brewed some coffee as Jim laid out the fishing gear.

He showed Blair the mechanics of both trout and fly-fishing. He gathered the gear and they went out for a trial run. Jim had to admit to himself that the kid was a fast learner. He didn’t gab, just asked questions when he was puzzled. Jim found he really like that quality about the kid.

Jim’s extra pair of hip waders nearly covered all of Blair. Jim had to hold back the laughter, his partner was trying valiantly to stay upright.

When Blair began casting with ease, Jim looked to his own pole. His second cast landed him a big one. Blair, himself. “Well, my little Guppy, fried or baked?” Jim seemed to ask seriously.

“Let’s make it a catch and release from here.” Blair smiled, glad to have finally developed some kind of rapport with the detective.

They fished the afternoon. Jim caught three and Blair caught two. He was mighty damn proud of his fish. Jim beer batter fried them. Blair tossed a salad and hauled the cooler of beers close.

After supper, Jim cleaned up immediately. He didn’t want to attract and raccoons or bears.

Sitting by the fire, Jim watched the fire play in the kid’s hair and found himself fascinated by it. Sandburg had turned out to be a lot more attractive than… Jim stopped his thoughts right there. He had meant interesting. Where in the hell had attractive come from? Jim reached for another beer.

Blair thought on this day and found that he could really say that he liked Jim today. The man had been patient in the teaching of his hobby. He had shared stories and tricks. He’d had his shirt off for a good part of the afternoon and Blair had watched muscle after muscle ripple along his upper body. Blair knew these types of thoughts had to be squelched. Jim would most likely kill first and ask questions later.

Blair forced his thoughts elsewhere and decided to indulge his curiosity. “Hey, Jim, did you like your stay in Peru?”

Jim stiffened slightly. “It was a Ranger Corps assignment.”

“But I asked if you liked Peru?”

Jim sighed, “It’s complicated.”

“If I remember correctly, you stayed with the locals. Did you learn their language?”

“Yes.”

“Do you ever go back? To Visit?”

“No.”

“How come?”

“I was there on assignment. They didn’t expect me to return.” Jim sat straighter as he pushed himself further from the fire.

“What you like best?” Blair sat forward.

“Look, Sandburg, my entire team was killed down there. I don’t look at it that way.” Jim stood up. “I’m turning in. Night.”

Blair knew that he had pissed Jim off. He stayed outside by the fire until he was sure that Jim was asleep. He finally turned in about two a. m.

Next morning Blair found himself alone. Jim was nowhere around camp or even in the area. The young detective made some coffee and grabbed a bagel. He picked up his pole and figured he’d find Jim along the river somewhere.

Two days later, he wasn’t so sure. If it weren’t for Jim’s vehicle still parked near camp, Blair would have thought that Jim had left. Now he was starting to worry. He knew that Jim could take care of himself, but what if he was hurt.

He packed a daypack with some food, water and first aid supplies. He set off up river first. He figured that Jim would stay fairly close to the water, or at least he hoped he would. He spent the better part of the day searching up river and found nothing. When he came to a canyon crossing, Blair worked himself to the other side.

At dusk, he made camp and ate enough so that he didn’t feel hungry. He was glad that the weather was comfortable so he didn’t have to worry about sleeping out under the stars. He had trouble falling asleep though, he was worried about his partner.

He was on the move as soon at the sun crested. He worked his way south quickly until he hit his relative starting point of yesterday. He called out Jim’s name as he hit the open areas. He hoped for something but got nothing. He climbed a large rock outcropping and sat silent, listening.

The wind was a bit stronger atop the rock and he heard a multitude of sound. Something did sound like a voice of sorts. He tried to focus but the wind kept carrying it away. Forty minutes later, Blair was convinced that it was voice and was coming from behind him. He climbed down and headed away from the river.

A mile in he could hear the voice again. He was sure it was Jim. He started to make out words and adjusted his path to intersect. The words sounded like, ‘too loud‘.

Blair found Jim, covered in mud, curled up on himself with his hands over his ears. He repeated the same litany, “Too loud. Too loud.”

Blair rushed over and spoke softly, “Jim, it’s Blair. Let me help.” He rested his hand on Jim’s shoulder and the man stopped talking.

Blair opened his pack and took out the water. He dribbled drops slowly against Jim’s lips until he opened greedily to take in gulps. “Slow, Jim, Drink it slow.” He used some of the water on his shirt and wiped the mud off of Jim’s face.

“What happened here, buddy?” Blair used slow even strokes, trying to appear calm. He was mad at the two of them for not bringing a phone with them.

Jim didn’t answer. He tried opening his eyes and they didn’t hurt. He took his hands down from his ears and that was okay, too. He watched as Blair washed his hands. He was worried that the pain would come back, but the strokes were even and gentle and there was no pain at all.

“My skin started burning. I covered my self in mud, and old army trick, but that hardly helped. I didn't much care when the river water was pounding against my eardrums. I thought there was a flood on the way and headed away from the river. But the sounds didn’t go away. Everything was too loud.”

“When did this happen?” Blair asked as he worked his way up an arm.

“Yesterday.”

“Anything odd the day before? You’ve been gone three days.” Blair tried not to use his standard interrogation voice.

“I was only going to stay away the one day. I got up the next morning to get my breakfast and it was like I could hear the fish swimming. It was easy to catch them, but even when I was away from the water, I could still hear them.” Jim shook his head. “I listened all day. I musta lost track of time. I made a fire and was watching it and the next thing I knew it was mid-morning and my skin was on fire. I must have some virus or something.” Jim was a loss.

Blair sat there stunned. All the information fit, but it was still astounding. But how to tell Jim?

Well, first things first, he needed to get Jim clean. He stood up and zippered his pack closed. Jim immediately started moaning again and curled up on himself again.

Blair bent down and grabbed Jim by the shoulders, “Jim, what is it? Are you in pain again?”

Jim looked up at Blair. All the pain had stopped when Blair grabbed him. How weird was that? He just shook his head and let Blair help him up. He made sure as they walked to the river that he stayed in contact with the young man.

Blair’s thoughts were reeling. Jim had reacted to his touch. So, not only did he know what was happening with Jim, he could basically fix it, too. Jim was going to freak. Blair just knew it.

At the river’s edge, Blair got Jim washed and down on a rock. He handed him some of the food from his pack and waited for his partner to get some nourishment down before he freaked him out.

“Jim,” Blair began and waited for Jim to look at him. “I believe I know what’s happening with you.”

“You put some drug or something in the food, Sandburg?” Jim groused.

“No. I don’t do that kinda shit, Jim. Just listen and keep an open mind.” Blair fidgeted a bit, then tried again. “You described enhanced touch and sound. How about your eyesight, was it better than average, too?”

Jim nodded, “Yeah, it may have been.” He was reluctant to agree.

Blair’s head bobbed up and down. “Yeah, oh, wow, man. This is so amazing. You’re a sentinel, Jim.” Blair said it like it was a good thing.

Jim didn’t know what the hell he was talking about. “What makes you the know-it-all?” Jim went on the attack.

“Damnit, Jim, if you’d ever asked anything about me you would have learned that I have a masters in anthropology. That I’m only a paper away from a doctorate. My field of study? Sentinels. And that’s what I believe you are.”

“What the hell is a sentinel?” Jim roared.

Blair wanted to get up and pace, but Jim had him by the arm and wouldn’t let go. He looked at the angry man. “Jim, in all tribal cultures, every village had a Sentinel. Now this was someone who patrolled the border…”

“You mean a scout.” Jim interrupted.

Blair shook his head, “No, not exactly, more like a watchman. You see, this Sentinel would watch for approaching enemies, change in the weather, movement of game. Tribe survival depended on it.”

Jim looked at Blair askew, “Yeah, what's this got to do with me?”

“Jim, a Sentinel is chosen because of a genetic advantage. A sensory awareness that can be developed beyond normal humans. Now these senses are honed by solitary time spent in the wild. The last three days alone, for example.” Blair looked to see if Jim was buying any of this. It was hard to tell. “I spent years researching. There are certain manifestations today of maybe one or two hyperactive senses, like taste and smell, people who work for coffee and perfume companies. Oh, and in Vietnam, the Army long-range recon units that had to …”

Jim nodded as he jumped in, “Change their diet to fish and rice because a Cong scout could smell a Westerner by his waste.”

Blair smiled, “Right, right, exactly. I've studied hundreds and hundreds of people and documented cases of one or two hyperactive senses but not one single subject with all five. I think you could be the real thing.”

“Wrong tree, Sandburg.”

“Jim, I know about your time spent in Peru and it has got to be connected to what is happening to you now.”

“Why are you harping on Peru?”

“You were by yourself a long time out there. Isolation seems to trigger it. Was your hearing or eyesight enhanced back then?”

Jim shrugged, “The truth is I don't remember much of anything about the jungle.”

Blair nodded understandingly, “A year and a half spent in the bush? The sole survivor of your unit? I mean, I'm no psychiatrist, but that sounds pretty damn traumatic to me. And trauma tends to get repressed.”

Jim sighed, “Let's say I buy this. Why is this coming back now?”

“My guess, and it’s only a guess, you’ve been stressed and then the solitude of the last three days probably forced it to the forefront.”

“How do I get rid of it?”

“You don’t, man. It’s part of you.”

“Jim Ellison of the Cascade police department, on Monday morning last, wasn’t a fucking sentinel and he was fine. This is not a part of me.” Jim stood and stomped off. His hearing fritzed out and the sun hurt his eyes. “DAMNIT.”

Blair saw Jim react to the stimuli and reached out for the sentinel. He grabbed his shoulder and rubbed his back.

Jim whispered, “Make it stop.”

Blair pushed Jim back down onto his rock seat. “Usually a sentinel had a partner along, someone to watch his back.”

“Sounds like a cop.”

“Kinda like the same thing. A sentinel can become oblivious to the outside world by focusing too hard on one sense. It is said that a sentinel has a partner that can help prevent these zones or blackouts.”

“What? How? By touching all the time. I can tell you right now, Chief, that ain’t gonna happen.” Jim hated all this.

“Jim, I think I can help with that, if you let me.” Blair asked.

“How?” Jim hated being dependent on someone else.

“Close your eyes. Jim, just do it.” Blair waited for Jim to comply. “Now, imagine a dial. Numbers on the face from one to ten. One is low. Ten is high. You control the movement of the dial. Can you turn the dial up and down?”

“Yeah, but does this have to do with anything.”

“Jim, just keep your eyes closed and see the dial. Under the dial is the word-hearing. Turn the dial and control how much you hear. Louder, softer, louder, softer, until you find what’s right for you. Try it.”

Blair watched Jim’s face as he followed his directions. He could see the discomfort and the ease. Jim opened his eyes and smiled.

It worked.”

“Yeah!” Blair was overjoyed. These were just theories. He had never had a way to test them before. “Now, picture a dial with touch under it and do the same for that.” Again Jim smiled. “Now, for each of the others. Sight, smell and taste. You are in control.”

Jim nodded.

“Now, walk away from me. Remember to set the dials.”

Jim did as asked, but was afraid that the pain would return. He stepped slowly away. No pain. “Great. Thanks, Kid.”

“Ahh, Jim there is one other thing…” Blair watched as Jim keyed on an eagle and watched him fly out of sight. Blair moved next to Jim and touched his arm.

Jim shook his head, startled.

“That’s the other thing, remember I use the word oblivious. You focused only with your sight and were lost within that sense. You need to engage at least two senses at a time. We can practice.”

What’s this we shit?”

“Well, I understand this sentinel stuff. You need my help.”

“Help burying it, you mean.”

“No, Jim. It is a part of you. Embrace it. You’re like a walking crime lab. You’ll be able to see and smell stuff before forensics gets it back to their lab. This is so exciting.”

“Connor and the show can’t know about any of this shit.” Jim told Blair. Well, at least it would be a way to be with Blair without the kid questioning why all of a sudden.

Blair was happy, Jim was going to let him help. “We can spend the rest of our time out here practicing. Don’t worry, they’ll never know. We’ll practice keeping the dials down with them around. Trust me, man.”

“Why do I think that those are two of the scariest words in the English language?”

\---------

Back at work on Monday, the partners walked in together. They had worked on the sentinel thing and Jim showed great progress at control. He was sure that Jim wouldn’t give himself away.

Connor and Rafe waved as they came toward them for a new working day.

Before they were in ear shot Blair confided, “Jim, a small tip… if you were to wear solids you wouldn’t look so frumpy. The camera will eat you up in solids, especially blue.” Blair smiled, then asked, “Any tips for me?”

Jim nodded without looking at his partner, “Yeah, stay out of my way and I won’t shoot ya.”

“Funny, Jim. It’s good to see you have a sense of humor.” Blair had to run to catch up with the detective.

They walked into the bullpen and stopped dead. A few days off and they return only to find their desks turned into a modern spy workplace.

Jim said the first thing that came to mind. “What in the hell happened here?”

“We made your workplace more viewer friendly. Doesn’t this capture the workings of an inner-city precinct?” Connor was beside herself with joy at what they had accomplished.

“No! And we’re not inner-city.” Jim couldn’t believe that he was surprised. Could it get any worse?

“And here is what we call the confessional.” A booth was revealed behind an electronic curtain. “You can talk about anything you want in there. The job, each other, your sex life.” Megan was hoping for that one.

“No thanks.” Jim shook his head, yes, it could get worse, he had to quit asking himself that.

“Look, Jim this is an integral part of the show. You are contractually obligated to spend at least five minutes every day in there. All you have to do is sit and share.” Megan told the detective. She really believed that he would come to love it.

“Find that inner you,” Blair added. Jim gave him a dirty look.

Over the next few weeks after the show aired, the letters poured in. The city loved the show. Somehow, the crusty older cop with the young cute partner fed the city’s fantasies.

At the end of each show would be a compilation of the booth time.

Blair would share his excitement of working with Jim. Some of his experiences in anthropology and how they related to police work.

Jim shaved one day and cleaned his gun the next. His badge and belt were polished. He read the paper and waved goodbye, but the veteran cop didn’t say a word.

Simon was pleased because the Chief of Police was pleased and the Chief was pleased because the Mayor was happy. The Showtime producers were pleased and Blair was pleased, mostly now because he was working with Jim all the time.

Jim was the only unhappy camper in the bunch.

Blair got thousands of letters weekly. Jim got two. One was from Blair.

All through this, they kept working on the real case. The odd and dangerous weapon still on the street.

Blair would review the file each day, looking for something to click. “Jim, I’m looking at this file and wonder why we don’t talk to the perp you wounded?”

“He lawyered up.” Jim grunted.

“But he’s gotta know the gun trail.” Blair had an idea.

“I’m with you on that one, Chief, but I already told ya. He wouldn’t talk to me.” Jim looked up at Blair, he recognized the bounce. He was beginning to like that bounce.

Blair shrugged, “Well, he might talk to me?”

Megan looked interested, “Cool, new track to take.”

“He won’t talk to cops.”

“Who said I had to go in like a cop?” The smile was dangerous. “Trust me.”

Jim shook his head. Trust him? Jim rolled his eyes.

Megan smiled and got Rafe right on it.

\------

Dressed in a good fitting suit, Blair greeted the suspect.

“Rerun, my man. Glad you agreed to come. I’m Blair Sandburg from the Justice Channel. Please have a seat.”

“I never heard of no Justice Channel,” the young black replied.

“That’s cause we got started while you’ve been inside. Our channel is devoted to getting the little guy out and putting the big guys in.” Blair used a smile that always worked on his mother.

Rerun leaned forward with a serious expression, “The big guys can kill you.”

“Not if we can keep putting them away.” Blair said as if it was the truth. “So, we want to help you.”

“How so? Shouldn’t I have my lawyer here?” Rerun squinted, he was somewhat confused.

Blair shook his head, “Our research has shown that if the perp has a big fancy lawyer, then the public doesn’t feel sorry for him. But if it’s just you telling the story, then they feel for you. They connect with you. Ya dig?”

Rerun nodded reluctantly. “I can get out of here?”

“When we get the big guy.” Blair could see he needed to draw a picture. “You rot in here, he’s out there drinking champagne and having sex. You’re in here washing dishes, afraid to go to the bathroom alone. Tell us your big guy, man.”

“Which one?”

Blair wanted to laugh, but he maintained his character. “The one that has the big gun. Get it? Big guy, big gun.” Blair chuckled, actually tickled at his funny.

Rerun was clueless, but he nodded anyway. “Okay, the gun guy is Kincaid. Garret Kincaid.”

“Perfect. Now where should we avoid going so we don’t get hurt by that big gun.”

“Where the gun is or where Kincaid is?”

“Are they in different places?”

“No, I don’t think so.”

Blair nodded and looked encouraging. “So we avoid which place?”

“The Club CubaLoca.”

Blair smiled up to where he knew Jim was waiting.

Jim shook his head. He wouldn’t say it aloud, but he was proud of Blair’s performance.

When Blair joined Jim all Jim said was, “Well, you got lucky.”

That night they dressed sexy. Blair’s orders and headed to the club.

Blair wore tight pants and wished he hadn’t after getting one look at Jim. He cleaned up real fine.

Blair reminded Jim to dial down his hearing. “Probably your sense of smell, too. Remember we’re there for Kincaid.”

After searching the premises for forty-five minutes with no results, Jim looked at Blair, “Well?” Let’s see if the kid has any ideas.

Blair looked mischievous and headed to the DJ platform. He flashed his badge and spoke into the microphone. “Sorry to bother everybody, But I’m looking for Mr. Kincaid. Anybody can help. The music gets back sooner with help.”

Several people pointed to the upper deck.

“Thanks a bunch.” Blair jumped off the platform.

Jim couldn’t help himself, he smiled. The damn kid could be cute at times.

They headed upstairs.

Jim took point. “Mr. Kincaid, I’m Detective Jim Ellison and this is my partner, Blair Sandburg. We’d like to ask you a few questions.”

Insolently, Kincaid drawled, “Ask away.”

Jim took out the custom 12-gauge shell casing and showed it to Kincaid.

“Never seen it before. Looks like it fits a big gun. A gun powerful enough to go through those flimsy bulletproof vests.” He answered brazenly.

Blair mimicked the red neck accent, “Bulletproof vests.”

Kincaid looked Blair over, “And you are again?” Like he hadn’t been worth remembering.

“You can’t miss me. I’m on that forty foot billboard across the street.” Blair moved his head in that direction.

“Ah, you are the TV cops. What’s that line again…It’s Showtime.” His lackeys laughed with their boss.

Blair laughed with them, “Laugh all you want until I put those cuffs on you.”

“I’m scared, little boy. What do you plan on doing then, try me in the People’s Court.” Kincaid laughed again. “Are you going to arrest me?” He held out his wrists to be handcuffed.

“Not at this time,” Jim answered.

“Of course not, you’re not real cops, just TV cops.”

“We are the real cops,” Blair told him. He didn’t like the insult or the tone.

“Nah, you’re just a joke.” Kincaid sneered.

Blair laughed again as he looked at Jim, “Yeah, a Showtime joke.” The two detectives threw their fists and each connected with a face. Jim’s connected with Kincaid. He was a happy man.

Inside the van, Megan squealed, “That button cam was a good idea.”

Rafe watched the detectives roll around the floor throwing punches everywhere. “Told ya.”

\-----------

“How was the control tonight, Jim?” Blair asked as Jim snapped in his seat belt.

“Not bad, Chief.” Jim answered.

“Sleeping okay now?”

“Yeah, the white noise generator really seems to work.” Jim pointed to the road. “Watch the road, buddy.

Blair flashed a smile as he pushed the accelerator down and floored his Corvair. They had used Blair’s car because it wasn’t outfitted with the audio or visual that Jim’s Hummer was.

Jim was uncomfortable but he knew he owed it to Blair. “Chief, it seems that a lot of your control ideas work. Thanks.”

Blair slowed down to legal speed. “So, do you accept me as your guide?”

“Partner sounds better.”

“Okay… partner. Do you accept me sentinel-wise?”

“Yeah.”

It sounded reluctant to Blair’s ears. “I could train someone else.” He felt he needed to give Jim the option.

“If you don’t want to do it, don’t feel like you have to.” Jim responded glumly. He didn’t want to lose Blair, but he wouldn’t force anyone to stay with him.

“Only if you don’t want me, man. I’d be more than happy to be your partner.” Blair knew that he was willing in more ways than Jim could imagine.

Jim found breathing easier. Blair didn’t feel forced. He liked having Blair around.

They arrived home to find Jim’s place open with the lights on. They raced upstairs with guns drawn only to find Megan and Rafe and brand new furniture.

Jim hated it and demanded his old stuff back. Connor reluctantly agreed but they whined that the public would like it more the new way. Jim didn’t budge. Blair smiled, he just loved it when Jim was stubborn.

\---------

A city garbage truck hi-jacked an armored car. Kincaid opened the money truck’s door with his custom made gun. His crew got the money and killed the guards.

A 911 went out to all cops. The truck’s automatic sensor was triggered by the gun blast.

Jim and Blair are close and roll on the call. They immediately recognized the gaping bullet holes that lined the side of the armored vehicle and they fell into pursuit.

During the massive gun battle at the truck highjack point, Kincaid got away with the money and gun. Seeing that, Jim took the closest police car and followed. Blair hopped into Jim’s hummer and followed behind him. Cameraman Rafe jumped in with Blair and the show’s crew followed behind them in their van.

The garbage truck then attempted to take off. They bulldozed their way through the police roadblock. The damaged police cars prevented them from following right away.

They raced through the streets of Cascade. They hit cars, buses, and mailboxes as Jim ran many red lights on his way. With his enhanced vision, he took aim with his gun and shot the driver of Kincaid’s car.

At the same moment, the trash truck came in from behind and lifted Jim’s car off the ground. Blair shot at the trash truck and hit the driver. The dead man fell forward which kept the pressure on the accelerator. The runaway trash truck was headed straight for a construction site. Jim was stuck fifteen feet above the ground on a collusion course with death.

Blair pulled up along side and yelled for Jim to jump. Decision time, sure death or almost sure death, Jim couldn’t believe he was going to do this. He timed it like Shatner had directed and jumped. He thudded hard but connected with the hood and grabbed on tight.

The trash truck with its hooked police car ran straight into the site and burst into flames. Kincaid sped away as Blair controlled the Hummer through the aftereffects of the blast.

To Jim, Blair called out, “Now, that’s a great hood jump.” He was proud of Jim.

\---

Later that day, Blair found himself in Simon’s office. Learning, first hand, the wrath of Simon.

“You’re off the show, Sandburg. Busted back down to traffic detail.”

Jim could hear Simon yelling as he climbed the stairs. He ran into Blair in the hallway.

“Showtime is history. And we’re screwed.” Blair told his soon to be x-ex-partner.

“See ya around, top cop.” Jim headed to Simon’s office not liking the sense of desertion he felt due to Sandburg.

“But Jim, the other thing…” but Blair was talking to a disappearing back.

Simon ripped Jim a new one. “You should have known better. That wasn’t a TV show, that was Cascade that you blew up.”

“Well, Captain, I didn’t blow it up. It was the stolen trash truck.” Jim wanted the facts straight.

“Well, it’s over. Show’s over.”

“Good! Now I can go back to work.”

“Oh, no. You’re off the case.”

But&.”

“The PR department is having a heart attack. This is worse than shooting the news camera. Go home. I’m relieving you of duty pending a full investigation.”

“No, come on.”

“Go home.”

Jim paced the office, “What in the hell am I suppose to do at home?” He turned and saw a miniscule red light. He picked up the Captain’s woodpecker from his desk.

“Say hi to the camera, Simon.”

“What? I said no cameras in here.” Simon was mad at the intrusion.

Jim was pissed at the damn TV show. He looked into the viewfinder, “Hope you got it all. That’s all folks.” Jim smashed the bird against the desk.

Out in the van, Rafe said sadly, “There went the peckercam.”

\------

Blair couldn’t believe that Jim didn’t want to have anything to do with him. He thought that they had really connected on the fishing trip. Damn, he missed Jim. He had fallen for the big lug.

\------

Jim took out his TV dinner and sat down to watch the last episode of the show. At least he could see Blair that way. He couldn’t believe how much he missed the guy. Fuck! When had he gotten in under the radar?

He flipped to the station and began eating.

He watched Blair in Simon’s office. His chewing out must have been painful for the rookie. Simon was an expert in that category. The next bit surprised the hell out of him.

Blair’s voice said, “What happens to Jim?”

“I saw the tape. He’s relieved of duty.”

Blair shook his head. “Jim is my partner. Out there on the streets, he is the guy I depended on. He depended on me.”

“Touching,” Simon said sarcastically. “So whatcha want me to do?”

“If you relieved him of duty, you should do the same to me.”

Simon shrugged, “Okay. You’re relieved of duty.”

“You want my badge and gun?” Blair sounded almost tearful.

“I want you out of here.”

Blair left.

Jim was stunned. Blair really had stuck up for him back there. He picked up the phone and called Blair.

“Yeah, who is it?” Blair was tired of the press calling.

“It’s me. Jim.”

“What do you want?”

“Are you watching the show?”

Blair looked at the TV screen and lied. “No. It’s history. You?”

“Same with me.” Jim turned down the sound.

“So, what you call for?” Blair was so happy just to hear Jim’s voice.

“I just wanted to tell you that what you did was a pretty stand up thing and when you take the detective’s exam, well, I’m there for you.”

“So you think I’d be a good detective.”

“No, just an okay one.”

Blair could hear the humor in the voice. He smiled as he joked, “Whoa, let me get that on tape.”

“Nah, I’m not repeating that.”

“Hey, maybe we can hone your senses sometime…”

“You gotta be kidding…”

“Okay, I’m backing off.”

“Not you, I just saw something on the show.”

Blair smiled, “So you are watching the show. Me too. What did you see.”

“I think I just saw Sam Reeves, she works in ballistics.”

“That’s the gal you were talking to at that crime scene.” Blair remembered he hadn’t liked the way she looked at Jim.

“I wish that I could see it again to be sure.” Jim thought aloud.

“Hey, I’m taping it.” Blair shared.

“Shoulda figured that, Chief.” Jim actually grinned.

Blair smiled as he rewound the tape. He loved that nickname.

“Yeah, she’s there. She even tried to cover her face for awhile there.” Blair said excitedly.

“You sure?” Jim stood up.

“Definitely.” Blair was nodding to the phone.

“Well, what the hell is she doing with Kincaid?”

\--------------

Blair drove over to Jim’s. They had to wait for the warrants.

Jim watched Blair climb the stairs. He couldn’t shake how he felt when he’d watched Blair throw in with him over the suspension. He took a few moments to really look at his partner. Yeah, he was his partner. Blair could really be counted on to watch his back. Even more now, he was his guide, so to speak and he wasn’t running from that.

Jim knew that he had been fighting the attraction he had discovered while on that fishing trip. Odd, he didn’t want to fight it anymore. And, well, with that gun that could pierce vests, this could be their last time together and Jim knew that he didn’t want to ignore this any more.

“Blair, I think one of these senses is acting kinda squirrelly.” Jim knew that Blair would react.

“Hey, Jim, let me help.” He walked over to stand in front of his sentinel. “Which one is it?” He peered into Jim’s face trying to read his discomfort.

“Hearing and touch.”

“Okay, give me your hand.” Blair grabbed the offered appendage and placed it over his heart. “Count the beats.” This had worked on their trip.

Jim let his hand rest there for a few seconds then shook his head. “Doesn’t feel right.” He slipped his hand up under Blairs shirt and rested his open palm over his heart.

Blair sucked in his breath at the unexpected maneuver. Warmth seared his skin and Blair’s heart rate increased. “Ahh, Jim?”

“Shush.” Jim spread his fingers and moved them ever so slightly. His pinkie rubbed against the nipple and he could feel another breath being sucked in. A scent lapped at his nose and he tilted his head to find its strongest placement. He closed his eyes as he recognized what it was. Male arousal. It wasn’t his, so it had to be Blair’s. So, this test was working.

Jim moved his other hand up under the shirt and slid around to the back and moved Blair closer to him. He came unresistingly. Still, Jim wanted to be sure. He looked down into the blue eyes that once again seemed so open to him. Hiding nothing and begging… For what? They appeared to be begging for …him. His gaze shifted to the lips and they seem to part just a bit…,invitingly.

Jim dipped his head slowly, giving Blair time to move away. Blair stayed rock still and waited. Jim gently touched his lips to Blair’s and those lips opened wider for him. Jim kept right on going inside, tasting all that he could.

He pulled Blair even closer, now touching groin to groin. Groans were heard and neither knew who made them. The kisses went from exploring to passionate. Fingers undid buttons and snaps. Zippers were lowered and clothes divested from bodies. Skin next to skin and lips still locked. Jim walked them back to the couch.

Multiple scents whirled about the Sentinel and he took in deep breaths. He had wanted to calm himself, slow it down, but the earthy scents of Blair fed his passion instead.

Jim knew there was a fine line between smell and taste and taste now became a necessity. He licked the throat and nibbled the collarbone and sucked the shoulder. He latched on to a nipple with his mouth and explored the other with his fingers.

Blair moaned and thrashed and Jim smiled into his belly and hummed his pleasure. His nose was beckoned lower and the Sentinel couldn’t resist. He nuzzled the thick thatch of hair. He tongued the taut sacs and Blair’s hips lifted right off the couch cushions.

Blair’s head writhed back and forth, he begged, “Oh, please. Jimmm.”

Jim swallowed him down, taking all of him into his mouth. His throat squeezed and he worked his tongue up and around.

When Blair felt the purring like vibration he lost his grip and exploded into the waiting mouth. He would have fallen but he was already down. He had never felt this relaxed and this cherished. From this gruff man, it meant the world. He spread his legs, communicating without words what he wanted from Jim.

Jim didn’t pretend to misunderstand, he only paused to check Blair’s eyes for any hesitation. There was none. He brushed the sated man’s cheek as he stood and he hurried to the bathroom for some lubrication.

He leaned in for a kiss before throwing a cushion on the floor. He knelt between Blair leg’s, watching, as he breached the opening with a lubed finger. As Blair spread his legs wider, Jim took out the one and inserted two.

When Blair relaxed around them he replaced his fingers with his weeping cock. He filled his guide and future mate in a slow but steady manner. Blair arched up to meet him, wanting this as much as Jim did. The rhythm may have been age old, but it was new to them and each wanted to savor the feelings that coursed through them. That very newness made it impossible to prolong it and each crested with the other’s name on their lips.

Sated, relaxed and sleepy, they stayed as they were, in each other’s arms until the phone rang with the go-ahead.

They got the warrants and back up requested and raided Sam’s residence. She wasn’t there, but her workshop was. Lots of the custom shell were located and enough weapons for a small army.

“Well, we found our gun maker.” Jim observed all the expensive equipment. She had been doing this for a long time.

Blair looked at the phone, “Let’s Star 69 to see who she last talked with.”

Jim smiled at the kid’s idea.

“Good King Rental Trucks. This is Mandy. How may I help you?”

“This is Blair Sandburg with the Cascade PD, did a Sam Reeves rent a truck recently?”

“Well, hon, let me check. ..Yes he did.” The woman paused then answered.

“Was there a tracking device on that vehicle?”

“Yes there was.”

“What was the frequency?” Blair smiled, he knew what the sentinel could do.

“234 megahertz.”

“Thanks, Mandy.” Blair put down the phone and turned to Jim. “You can track it, man. So much faster than waiting for the back up team.”

“If you say so. Let’s go, Chief.”

Blair drove as Jim zeroed on the frequency. Jim was leading them to the civic center. Blair called Simon. Simon informed him that a gun show was there. The biggest the city sponsored. Blair requested back up.

\----------

Sam met with Kincaid and showed him to her private tent. They exchanged money and weapons.

\--------

Blair stopped in the red in front of the civic center and the Showtime van pulled in behind.

Megan called out, “Thanks for the call.”

Without preamble Jim asked, You get those pictures?”

“Yup, right here.” She handed over the photos of Kincaid and Sam to the detective.

They entered the showroom together, then split up. Megan went straight to the podium.

Blair got Jim to reset his dials. “Listen for Kincaid’s voice.”

“Too much noise.” Jim shook his head as he complained.

“No, you can do it, man. Filter out the unneeded sounds.”

Jim did as Blair asked and it worked. “He’s over there on that side.”

Meanwhile, Megan took over the microphone. “I’m Megan Connor from Showtime.” Thunderous applause filled the room. “Thank you. I’m here today because Showtime needs your help. We believe this man and woman are here and that they are armed and dangerous.” The video board showed the pictures of Kincaid and Reeves.

Several voices cried out, “They’re right over there.”

Kincaid heard the comotion. He took out his gun and shot the video cam out. With the weapon fire, people scattered. Jim and Blair were right there and fired at them. They got Sam, but Kincaid ducked into the scattering crowd.

Jim followed on his heels.

Kincaid ran straight to where Connor was and grabbed her. She yelled out for Jim. Kincaid took her up the elevator to the fiftieth floor. Jim and Blair were in the next car going up. Rafe was right on their tail.

Kincaid blasted his way into a corner office. Jim and Blair were seconds behind him. They each took a side of the door and they pushed Rafe back out of the way.

“Kincaid, there is no way out.” Jim yelled in.

Kincaid yelled to the cops, “I’ve got a list of demands.”

“Well, let us in so you can tell us what they are.” Blair returned.

Kincaid knew he was cornered. “All right. But first, slide your weapons in slowly.”

“Okay.” Jim returned in a controlled voice.

Blair whispered, “I have a back up.” Jim almost laughed at the tiny gun.

Rafe held up his hand. “Wait a minute, I have to change the tape.”

Jim looked at Blair. Blair looked at Jim.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Blair asked.

Jim smiled from ear to ear, “Yeah.” they both looked at Rafe.

Jim took the camera and took out the new tape and put in the small gun. Rafe nodded his understanding. He was bummed that he was going to miss this.

Jim yelled in, “Kincaid, see those news choppers out there? I’ve got the video camera and you can give your demands live. Everyone can see it and know you’re not fooling around.”

“Okay, throw in the weapons first.”

Each threw in a gun.

Hands open, they walked in. Jim had the camera.

“Hey, where’s the real camera man?” Kincaid had the custom gun pointed directly at the cops.

“He’s scared, man. Ellison here is gonna do all the shooting. You ever been on TV before. Well, it’s easy. Just look at the little red light right near the lens, tell all the people what’s on your mind.”

As Blair talked Jim used his voice to ground himself and he focused on Kincaid’s chest.

Blair asked Jim, “You got it all lined up?”

Jim said, “Yeah. Let’s shoot.”

Blair looked at Megan and said in his acting voice, “It’s Showtime.”

Kincaid straightened up and Jim took his shot. He hit Kincaid square in the chest.

Kincaid went falling back as Megan rolled to the side. Kincaid’s finger was on the trigger and as he hit the ground his finger activated the trigger and he put seven huge holes into the ceiling.

The ceiling on the fiftieth floor just so happened to be the bottom of the Olympic sized pool on the roof. Water started oozing in until it broke completely through.

The first tidal wave of water hit Kincaid dead center and sent him flying out the window and down fifty floors. He screamed all the way down.

Jim got Megan out of harm’s way and went searching for Blair. He found Blair as a second rush of water hit them. Blair handcuffed himself to Jim. No matter what, they would be together.

As they went sliding with the rushing water along the floor, both thought all was lost. Then the handcuffs caught on the newly exposed protruding rebar. Their arms hung, shoulders nearly yanked out of their sockets, but they didn’t fall the fifty stories.

Relieved, Jim took his first breath of comfort since seeing Blair sliding toward the gaping hole. Blair was safe. The new sentinel looked over at his new guide, “So how do you feel about moving in?”

Blair’s smile warmed Jim to his inner core. “I’m down with that.”

The chopper lowered to film the dangling men. Jim looked at Blair and the two of them looked to the camera and in tandem yelled, “It’s Showtime.”

fini


End file.
